A technology such as Selective Catalyst Reduction (SCR) may be utilized for NOx reduction and to achieve diesel emissions requirements. In one approach, aqueous urea is sprayed into the exhaust gas stream which subsequently reacts with NOx on the surface of an SCR catalyst, resulting in reduction of engine-out NOx emissions. For improved NOx reduction under some conditions, the liquid urea sprayed into the diesel exhaust is typically atomized and mixed before it reaches the catalyst substrate.
In one mixing approach, a two-mixer system may be utilized to provide such mixing, where a first element (e.g., an atomizer) of the system redirects the exhaust flow and catches the urea spray for atomization, and a second element (e.g., a twist mixer) aids in mixing the exhaust flow. As an example, the atomizer may include several (e.g., nine) louvers, and the twist mixer may include a helical mixing element which is welded onto a center rod.
The inventors of the present application have recognized a problem in such previous solutions. For example, twisting the flow requires a certain length, or distance, in order to impart sufficient angular momentum to the flow, without overly restricting the flow and creating too much back-pressure. However, some vehicle configurations may restrict available packaging space, particularly the length between the reductant injection and the position of the SCR catalyst.